Those Delectable Cheese Buns
by trollololololol
Summary: A fluff one-shot. Takes place before the Hunger Games. Not for GalexKatniss fans. The real story is much better than the summary!


**So I made a Valentine's fanfic starring Peeta and Katnis... I hope you like it!**

**The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins**

**Those Delectable Cheese Buns  
**

He picked up a hot pan filled with buns. Cheese buns. The ones that she loves. Not that he would know. Not that he was watching her. After a few Valentine's Days of giving her various breads, he watched her face light up at the sight of the cheese bun. He's not a stalker. He just notices her quite often.

The buns were magnificent. The best he's ever made. He felt proud at the thought of her tearing the bun apart piece by piece, slowly savoring the delectable taste. As said before, he is not a stalker. Simply observant. Only observant.

Once the buns cooled, he carefully placed them into a basket with a clean white cloth covering the bottom. Of course, there was a pink ribbon lining the edges of the basket to signify Valentine's Day, but that was it. She detested the color pink, but she could give the ribbon to her sister.

Once he was ready, he quickly walked to school, trying to hide the fact that he had brought a gift for someone. He covered the basket in an insulated cloth that would keep the buns warm until the receiver was ready to eat them. They were fifteen this year. It had been at least nine years since he started giving her bread on February fourteenth.

At first, it started with assorted breads, but he quickly found out which one was her favorite. Four nine years, he had been sure that no one had seen him leave the bread on her desk, well before it was her cubby. It wasn't that he was ashamed of loving her, it was more like that he was afraid of the rejection that would be sure to follow.

He carefully looked inside the gate of the school, making sure that no one was inside. He rushed to her classroom, trying to remember where she sat. He's not a stalker. Not at all.

Once he deduced where she had sat on his many times coming in to see his friends, not mentioning that he quietly noticed her every time, he set the basket on her desk and ran out, attempting to leave no other trace that he had been there. He did not run to his classroom, oh no, it would be too suspicious if he was there too early, he ran back to his house and slipped into bed.

His father was in the kitchen, smiling as he heard his youngest son rush upstairs after his yearly tradition. Of course he knew. Everyone knew. They just didn't tell the boy they knew, it was too much fun watching him scamper frantically around.

The boy woke up late. He didn't get to see her reaction. He woke up dazed and did not realize that he had overslept until he heard his father noisily baking downstairs and his mother screaming at his brothers for messing up the cake recipe. It was too early for that, at least that's what he thought. When he realized he was late, he ran out the door, screaming about his tardiness for all to hear.

He quickly reached the school, he was only ten minutes late, but too late to see her pick apart the buns he put so much work into. His class was dull and he could barely pay attention. His mind was too focused on other details.

During lunch time, he rushed to see his friends in her classroom, just like every other day. But today, his friends were oddly distant towards him. When he asked why, they simply replied that they wondered why he had not given her a valentine this year. His face immediately turned red and he asked them how they knew. They rolled their eyes and said that they would have to be an idiot not to notice.

He returned to class in a daze. He didn't realize that he was so obvious. Does she know?

His question was answered after school, when she surprisingly confronted him afterschool.

"Why was there no bread?" she asked, a bit too close for me to be able to keep myself from blushing.

"I-I," I couldn't keep myself from stuttering, "don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't be ridiculous. I know you've been putting bread on my desk for nine years. I've always been thankful, but too embarrassed to say thank you," her face was also turning red at this point.

I cautiously tried to look into her eyes, she was also burning red at this point. Why would she be blushing? It's not like she would have any reason to be embarrassed.

"I wish I could give you something back. Every year, I tried to scrape enough money together to give you something, but there's nothing you need. You're a town kid. You could have anything you want. Any girl you want…" Her voice was trailing off at this point, but I didn't quite understand the point she was getting across.

"She's saying she likes you!" A small voice. Feminine. Her sister's?

Her eyes grew twice their size and her face got even redder, which I assumed was impossible. She quietly muttered something under her breath that was barely audible, but he managed to understand her.

"I love you…" The statement was quiet, practically silent. But the boy heard it. His face managed to become hotter than hers, but despite his extreme embarrassment, he leaned down to tenderly kiss her on the cheek

And around the district, choruses of "D'AWWWW" were heard all around. Except for one young boy whose grumbles could not be heard over the rejoicing.

**I just realized that I forgot to mention that someone had stolen the buns because they were jealous of Peeta's love, someone like a young gray haired gray eyed boy...  
**


End file.
